Nelle Benson
Janelle "Nelle" Benson is a fictional character and one of the newer primary antagonists on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital replacing Heather Webber. Storylines On June 13, 2019; Nelle met convicted serial killer Ryan Chamberlain who asked if he knew her from somewhere. On June 14, Brad visited Nelle in prison. Nelle eventually gained Dawn of Day member Lorraine "Harmony" Miller as her cell mate. On August 22, Nelle overheard a new inmate named Hank Archer aka Shiloh who bores a striking resemblance to Nathan West having a conversation with her male counterpart Peter August. On September 30, a man named Martin Gray came to visit Nelle in prison as her lawyer and they discussed her case. Martin admitted it didn't look good for her and when Nelle insisted that she changed her ways and felt remorse for her crimes he agreed to represent her at her upcoming parole hearing after she left her out-of-state attorney Nora Buchanan who went back to Llanview. On January 14, 2020; it was revealed that Nelle was somehow released from Pentonville and that her mystery husband was Shiloh all along, plus she had put together his memorial and invited Sam, Willow, Harmony, and even Michael. Crimes Committed *Antagonized Sam McCall over one month after Cassandra Pierce's death 27, 2019 Health and Vitals *Life long mental illness pre-2016-present Relationships |-|Family= *Frank Benson - Nelle's father (deceased) *Virginia Benson - Nelle's stepmother (deceased) *Carly Corinthos - Nelle's adoptive paternal half-sister |-|Friends= *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh (deceased) *Peter August - Nelle's male counterpart and current owner of The Invader tabloid *David Black *Nora Buchanan - Nelle's former out-of-state attorney *Gabriel Burke - Nelle's friend and U.S. attorney who is helping keep her and Peter out of prison *Charlotte Cassadine - Sonny's step-granddaughter *Sonny Faison *Martin Gray - Nelle's current attorney *Jim Harvey - (deceased) *Bryce Henderson *Mary Pat Ingles *Janice Lomax - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Harmony Miller - Former member of Dawn of Day and Nelle's former cellmate *Griffin Munro - Nelle's former doctor *Coleman Ratcliffe *Natalie Rawles *Cyrus Renault - Nelle's new friend *Rupert Watson *Heather Webber *Britt Westbourne |-|Enemies= *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Franco Baldwin - Nelle's possible maternal half-brother *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney *Shawn Butler *Drew Cain *Joseph Campbell - Former District Attorney *Spencer Cassadine *Harrison Chase *Laura Collins - Current Mayor of Port Charles *Michael Corinthos *Jessica Cruz - aka Green Lantern *Alexis Davis - Former District Attorney *Margaux Dawson - Former District Attorney *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Felix DuBois *Dante Falconeri *Carol Ferris - aka Star Sapphire *Betsy Frank *Barbara Gordon - aka Batgirl *Dick Grayson - aka Nightwing *Wyatt Hoover *Hal Jordan - aka Green Lantern *Koriand'r - aka Starfire *Molly Lansing-Davis *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney *Sam McCall *Jason Morgan *Ronald Pierce *Diana Prince - aka Wonder Woman *Monica Quartermaine *Zoe Raleigh - Chase's new partner *Horace Sanchez *Sabrina Santiago - (deceased) *James Scorpio *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, former WSB agent, and current District Attorney *Robin Scorpio-Drake *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri *Clyde Thompson *David Walters *Mary Wells *Nathan West - (deceased) Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Americans Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Characters created by Jean Passanante Category:2010s Category:Criminals Category:2020s